


Avengers featuring Agents of SHIELD: The Tokyo Protocall

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Avengers Vs Iron Man [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Setting January 2019(Part of the "Earth 199999-ALPHA"verse)The Avengers have been holed up on thier new floating base for some time, unable to leave out of fear Tony Stark, now more than ever mentally unhinged from the changes to the timeline, tries to take them out. Two emergencies, back to back will set the tone for the Avengers lives going forward.
Series: Avengers Vs Iron Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of simplicity Antman Scott Lang and my OC SHIELD agent Scott Riley will mostly be referred to by their surnames. 
> 
> Some characters featuered here are new interpations from other earths.

Steve Rogers looked out over the water of Hampton Roads, the waves glistening in the cold, but bright early morning sunlight, having his coffee. In the last few months, it had become his morning routine. He took a sip when he heard a voice behind him.

“Happy New Year, Cap.” Fury said as he walked towards where Rogers was standing. “I see you all agreed on a name for her. Interesting choice.”

“We had a long chat with Agent Johnson during her last rotation.” Rogers said “It… it seemed fitting.”

“ _SS Philip J. Coulson_ …” Fury said with a chuckle. “If he wasn’t already dead, I think that would have killed him.”

“You know, you never really explained why they dragged you back in,” Rogers said “You go through all this trouble trying to lay low for all these years, and now, you’re jumping back in without a second thought?”

“Simple fact of the matter is President Ellis asked me. With all the trouble going on… The pencil pushers in Washington didn’t trust Makenzie or May to handle everything by themselves. Why, I don’t know.

“But, in all honesty, they’re field agents. Out there,” Fury said, pointing out across the water” Doing good, making a difference, that’s where they belong. I’m an old man. I’m still fighting this push in congress to have S.H.I.E.L.D. made part of Defense Intelligence. I just show up, do the talking, shake hands and sign crap. Day to day is their job…”

The two men looked back out onto the water.

“So…” Fury asked, “Getting settled in? Comfortable yet?”

“Yeah…” Rogers said, taking another sip of his coffee, staring off the end of the _Coulson_ ’s flight deck towards the marshlands on the other side of the river.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Some of us feel like we’re being cooped up here.” Rogers said, “literally the most exciting thing in the last two weeks was when Lang opened a broom closet to find Johnson and Riley making out.”

“yeah, those two are like a couple of horny teenagers sometimes.”

“Is that why the work rotation is set up so they’re down here at the same time?”

“Ok, maybe.” Fury admitted

Rogers laughed before taking another drink of his coffee.

“I didn’t realize you were a matchmaker…” He said.

“I’m not here to talk about my people’s romantic relationships, I’m here to see how you’re doing.”

“The work crews have just about finished installing the new engine. The guys from Hunting Ingalls said it will be ready for sea trials by February. Your guys have all the new hardware installed. I’m told complete system integration tests will be completed by the end of next week.”

“…And all you’ve got to do around here is stand here and watch them build the _John F. Kennedy_.” Fury said, looking behind them towards the Navy’s half-finished new _Gerald R. Ford_ -class carrier in the nearby dry-dock.

“Do you think he would… I mean…” Rogers asked, “Would Tony ever actually try to kill us?”

“I haven’t heard a word from the man in four months, Cap.” Fury said, shaking his head “I don’t know what’s going through that mind of his. He attacked _Parker_ for God’s sake, the kid he took under his wing he gave a concussion to. I say that’s reason enough to be afraid. Even with those trinkets you, Thor and Maximoff carry with you.”

Rogers looked down at the container he wore around his neck, which held the Space Stone.

“Tony never got over what happened with accords and now this…” Rogers said “I could almost believe he’d be capable of stooping to something this low. I don’t want to believe it, but I don’t think the man we knew is still there. He’s too far gone.”

I saw his new toys deploy last week. Saved a lot of people in that building fire.”

“Yes. They did.” Fury said “But, they’re just tools. They’re not capable of thinking like you. That’s why we need you.”

“Because I can think.”

“Because you’re not bound by rules and codes. You think a robot would have stood up to Secretary Ross the way you did?”

Their talk was interrupted by low jet engine roar echoing off the water as _Zephyr Zero_ , the fast transport jet used by Agent Riley, dropped its cloak and lowered itself onto the deck.

The stairs flipped down and Agent Riley led a small contingent down the stairs.

“Right on time, Scott.”

“Thanks.” Riley said, giving a small salute.

“Agent Johnson…” Rogers said to the other agent bringing up the rear.

“SIMMONS-Johnson…” Skye retorted.

“Oh, right… you’re the other one…”

“OTHER one?”

“Save it… Save it.” Riley said, holding his partner back by the collar before turning to Rogers.

“Captain Rogers, I’d like you to meet your new operations staffers.” He motioned to the to other young women standing with him, “This is Probationary Agent Barry Allen and her wife Iris.”

“Your name is ‘Barry?” Rogers asked the taller blonde, confused. “Are you… one of those…”

“Oh, no… no…” Barry said, “No, I’m not.”

She paused for a second

“You know, come to think of it, this would all be a _lot_ easier to explain if I was.”

“It’s a _LONG_ story” Riley said.

“Riley…” Rogers said, looking down at his coffee “Why is everything a long story when you’re involved?”

“Fuck if I know…” Was all he could muster with a shrug. “And this is your new ship’s physician, Dr. Lincoln Campbell.”

“Captain Rogers.” Lincoln said, shaking his hand.

“You’re an MD?”

Lincoln nodded.

“Good, give Bruce someone to talk to.”

“So, where’d you fine these new recruits?” Rogers asked Riley in jest “More folks from other worlds?”

“Actually…” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For where "Barry" and "Iris" came from, see "Elseworlds: The Lost Day"
> 
> but in short, Barry poses the body of Felicity Smoak while Iris has the body of Caitlin Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers looked at the two women with various looks of bewilderment.

“And here I thought the two Agent Johnsons was a headache…” Wanda said.

“So, you both have one person’s memories and another person’s body?” Lang asked.

“So I’ve been told.” Barry said. “I’m not even sure how old I really am. A couple months at best…”

“Do you still have your super speed?” Sam Wilson asked, “Could always use someone who could zip around like that.”

“Unfortunately, my speed only works in the corner of the multiverse I originally came from. I’m basically normal here.”

“Well, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Romanoff said, stepping forward, offering her hand “Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you.” Barry said, shaking it.

“We’ll have someone show you two to quarters.” Riley said before escorting the two out “But first, let’s show you to your new workplace.”

“So, the others tell me you’re also Inhuman.” Banner asked Lincoln as the younger man looked around his new office.

“Yeah…” Lincoln said, feeling uncomfortable knowing he was in the room with the man who becomes the Hulk.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to Smash…” Banner said, reading his face. “I’ve just kind of become fascinated with this whole process the last few months, that’s all.”

Lincoln looked confused.

“If you want me to level with you” Banner said “I know Riley has no control over his powers without that inhibitor he wears, and I was wondering if there was a way to…”

“Reverse engineer it for you?”

“Hulk is great in a fight… not so great when you’re stuck in traffic or…”

Lincoln sat down with Banner and began to explain everything he knew about Terragenisis.

“Wow… these chairs are comfy.” Barry said, sliding herself back and forth across the room, the newly finished Operations Control Center.

“Babe, knock it off.” Iris said

“Sorry.”

“Let’s get you two set up.” Scott said, picking up a tablet “Park right in front of the screens.”

The sensors attached to the screens took biometric scans of the two, allowing them to log in to the system by just looking.

The screens on the desk sprang to life, followed by the ones mounted on the walls, showing massive amounts of data.

“Once we’re up and running, the ship will have access to…”

The screens were all switching to show the same image.

Scott reached for his radio.

“Everyone down to Ops! We’ve got a situation.”

Rogers and Rhodey arrived first

“Riley, what’s the matter?” Rogers asked.

“Him.” Riley told them “Unidentifiable adult male wreaking havoc in San Francisco.”

Lang had come running in at this point. His face went to a look of horror as he watched the screen

“Cassie…” He said in a panic “He’s heading towards my daughter’s school.”

Rogers looked at the concern on the man’s face.

“Agent Riley, we’re going to need a lift…” Rogers said.

Riley tapped his chest right where the container hung around Rogers neck.

“We tried that a couple of times” Lang said “it only takes the person wearing it.”

“Thor?”

“He’s not here, he’s looking for his people.” Rogers said “He left last week.”

“… I’ll go gas up…” Riley said, shaking his head and running out of the room.

“Scott, you take the stone.” Rogers said to Lang, handing him the container “You know the area, and if he heads towards your daughter’s school, stop him.”

Lang took the container, nodded, and ran off to get his Ant-Man suit.

“What if I run into Stark’s Tin Man Avengers?” Lang asked, poking his head back into the room.

“Let’s hope you don’t.”

Meanwhile

_“Boss, we have reports of an unidentified man running through San Francisco, causing large scale damage.”_

“What kind of damage?”

_“He chucked a city bus about half a block down Market.”_

“Do we have a unit nearby?” Stark asked.

_“Charlie squad.”_

“Send them in.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sleek black SHIELD jet, _Zephyr Zero_ , was racing across the county, but they were still at least an hour from getting there.

Scott Lang stood alone, atop a parked car.

“ _Scott, what can you see_?” Rogers asked Lang over the com, watching from the plane.

“Well, he’s not going towards the school anymore. He turned down Market Street, just off Van Ness.”

“Good, maybe we can…”

CLANG CLANG CLANG! Came ringing from behind him.

“Oh shit.” Lang said

He watched in horror as a trolley car came rolling down the street, right at the man. But instead of being squashed, he swatted the car to one side!

“Judging by the fact this guy just got run over by a trolley without a scratch…” Lang said, watching the car roll over a few times before slamming into a light pole “I’m not sure I want to be anywhere near this guy.”

“I hear you!” The man said, turning and looking in Lang’s direction.

“Crap…” Lang said. He grew to full size again and open his helmet. The man took a step back, not expecting the sight.

“ _What are you doing? You’re supposed to shadow him_ ”

“He just tossed an trolley like a toy train, what am I supposed to do?” Lang asked before looking up at the man.

“Hey… Hi… Look I don’t want any trouble…”

The man stormed right at Lang, who quickly shrunk down, avoiding his grasp, his momentum carrying him over Lang, who quickly popped back up.

“Hey, come on. I just want to talk.”

“You must be one of them…” the man said as he jumped back to his feet and ran back at Lang.

Lang switched gears on his suite, growing slightly instead of shrinking. He grabbed the man.

“Look, you’re rampaging right through my town.” Lang said, “What the hell do you want?”

“Your town?”

“Lived here much of my life pal.”

“You’re Terran?”

“I’m human…” Lang said, “Now what do you want?”

“I want you to get your hands off me! I am Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree Imperium and I…” the man said.

“ _Wasn’t Mar-Vell a woman?_ ” Lang heard Romanoff ask over the comes.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask him.” Lang said over the “ _No… wait… stop…_ ” calls from the others.

“Wasn’t Mar-Vell a woman?” Lang repeated.

The man’s tone and posture immediately changed. He stopped struggling in Lang’s grip.

“You know her?” The man asked, his eyes wide, a tone of shock in his voice “I’ve been looking for her for ages. Please, do you know where she is?”

“No… I don’t.” Lang said before muttering into his com “Guys… little help here…”

“Please… Put me down You have no idea what…” The man began to pant. “Please… If she’s still alive, I need to find her. I need to prove they’re lying about her.”

Lang released him and returned to normal size.

“ _Lang, ask him why he needs her?”_ Rogers asked over the coms.

“Why do you need to find her?”

“She’s my mother.”


End file.
